Welcoming Hope
by caramelstorm
Summary: Coming home everything was different, the news certainly wasn't something she had wanted to be a reality. But when the opportunity presented itself, why shouldn't she take it? It would mean so many changes, and a creation of a new family. Read & understan


**Note, the songs I listened to when writing this were:**

**"Almost Lover" A Fine Frenzy**

**"Missing" Evanescence **

**"Emergency" Paramore**

**"Twilight" Vanessa Carlton**

**"White Houses" Vanessa Carlton**

**"Let Go" Frou Frou**

**"Sweet Dreams are Made of These" Eurythmic**

**"Spring Street" Vanessa Carlton**

**-------**

"Congradulations," Tsunade whispered in a solemn tone, the almost whipered word having so much presence when uttered from the older woman's apricot lips.

Spring eyes rose to meet honey eyes, and there was a weighted silence in the air; both women knew that what was to be said was a terrible blessing.

"You're with child," Tsunade finally said and watched her bubblegum haired pupil's face go blank.

Those pale rose lips fell open to make an 'o', she'd had a feeling but hearing that fear confirmed was not something she had ever expected. Sakura place a gentle hand on her stomach and lowered her eyes for a moment, then raised them to Tsunade. "T-the father, do you know?" Sakura asked, another fear poking at her.

Tsunade sighed and sat down beside Sakura on the examination table, she put one arm around her student and pulled her close. "You know," Tsunade began, "I've always thought of you as my daughter." Sakura nodded her pretty little head and Tsunade, not wanting to meet the older woman's eyes. "And I've always wanted the best for you; and I know you've always loved the boys you thought you could fix...you're alot like the kid who brings home the strays and the sick puppies, but there is nothing you can do, because the ones you choose are always so broken..."

Sakura knew exactly what Tsunade was saying.

"But I think," Tsunade said, "You always knew."

"It's funny," Sakura said with a small laugh, "I always did know. I always knew that I was going to carry an Uchiha baby." Tsunade raise her head a little and looked at Sakura.

"I'm just not carrying," Sakura said a small smile begining, "the one I orginally thought."

"Are you saying," Tsunade began, "that you know for certain, that you are carrying Uchiha Itachi's baby?"

Sakura's smile grew, but her eyes were misty as well; "He's the only one I've _been_ with."

"When?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"Last month," Sakura said, tucking a lock of her famous pink hair behind her ears. "when I went missing, when I was abducted by the Akatsuki. At first...at first I didn't want him, no not at all...but if I didn't do something, they were going to use me as a sex toy. He noticed me then, as the little girl that used to follow Sasuke around, and he wanted nothing to do with me...said I was weak. Well I wasn't going to take that, I couldn't, it was like it was Sasuke there telling me I was weak. I lost it, I struck out at him, but he'd moved out of the way. Next thing I know I'm on my feet fighting as if I hadn't just been tortured, it was like fight Akasuna Sasori, except more. Fist to fist, his vast amount of jutsu against my few and my medical jutsus. I knew I wouldn't win, so I put everything I had into the fight and pretty soon I lost my head and I fell into instinct, it was a if my Inner came out."

Sakura paused for a few moments, to look at Tsunade now, who's eyes were clouded listening. "Inner Sakura, she's all the violence, the strength, the bloodlust, and the sex inside of me and once she's free I'm someone completely different. Anyway, I could tell he was loosing himself too, because in those pinwheel eyes of his there was nothing but animal in there. He's broken, snapped, and he's _good."_

"I get it," Tsunade said, "the lines of battle and sex are rather slim after all." With a sigh Tsunade rubbed her hand on Sakura's head, "but I ask you: have you fallen for him?"

"I can't," Sakura replied in a voice that said she had started to. "The sex was good, but I can't love someone like him."

"Well Sakura," Tsunade mused, "stay positive, I'm sure any child of yours would be a good one. The father's deeds aside, we're just glad to have you home and safely away from those maniacs."

"Yes ma'am," Sakura replied and carefully sild off the examination table.

"You're a month in, come in next week and we'll check on your baby; in the mean time, look into spending time with your friends," the older woman said opening the door fro Sakura to exit from, "everyone was worried about you and they should know about your baby; but however much you tell them is up to you. I wont expose this."

It was then that Sakura smiled happily back to Tsunade and hurried out of the examination room.

_One month later_

"Oi," Ino scowled examining Sakura's growing belly, "I can't believe you're going to have a baby before me! How come you didn't wait?!"

"Hey," Sakura said rubbing her ears, "keep it down Ino-pig, no need to shout in my ear. Remember Ino, I got pregnant on a mission- I was doing my job, I didn't plan for it."

"But st-i-i-i-i-ll!" Ino whinned, "I always thought we were going to get pregnant at the same time so our kids could play together, you know-be best friends! Just like their mommies!"

Now Sakura, really had to look at her blonde friend; "well I avoided that bullet!" She joked, earning a scandalized look from Ino.

"Suit yourself," Ino hmphed, then immediatly changed the subject, "have you thought of any names?"

"I was thinking, if it was a girl Kagami or Haruko and if it was a boy maybe Washi or Suoh."

"Oh, Haruko, eh?" Ino cheered, "that's a play on your name, it means spring born, right?"

"You hit the nail on the head," sakura replied, "my baby will be beautiful, no matter the father."

"Who is the father?" Ino questioned, "will your baby take your last name?"

Sakura knelt her head and brought to memory the chalky skin, the raven hair, and the changing stoney, black and red eyes with the age lines already present. Would she ever tell anyone who the father was? No, probably not, maybe Naruto, maybe someday when it was unavoidable. "My baby will always be a Haruno, and the father well," Sakura said, "he'll never come around, so he is not important.

Ino lifted delicate eyebrow, but did not push the subject. "As you say..."

"Oh!" Sakura said grabbing her friend's arm, "Look shaved ice! Can I have one, please?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ino laughed. She was only answered with puppy eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll get you one."

_three months later_

"whew!" Sakura exclaimed leaning heavily on Naruto's arm, she lightly tapped her belly, "I'm getting so-o-o big!"

"Ah," Nauto said rubbing his head with his unoccupied arm, "You're just a pretty as ever Sakura-chan!"

"I'm so happy you agreed to this!" Sakura cheered rubbing her wide belly, "with you around, I know my baby will always have someone to rely on!"

"Really, Sakura," Naruto said beaming now, "I was just happy that you asked me to be god-father!"

"Well, for as dumb as you can be sometimes; I couldn't imagine having a family without you included somewhere!"

"Too bad about Sasuke-teme," Naruto joked, shoving the bitterness of their friend's betrayal away, "he missed his chance!"

"That he did," Sakura replied; she too was dancing around that particular topic.

"So, who will be the god mother?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it can't very well be Sai," Sakura joked, "wouldn't want his crudeness rubbing off on my baby. I'm thinking of Ino, Hinata or Tenten maybe. I already called up Gaara and Temari and Kankuro to tell them I wanted them to be the Aunt and Uncles for my baby. I figured we've spent enough time with them to ask, and it's just good to strengthen the bonds of Suna and Kohona with this relationship."

Naruto nodded, amazed at her thoughtfulness even in this situation, then a smile came over him. "I bet Gaara was excited!" Naruto cheered.

"He sounded that way," Sakura said, "he wants to be a better uncle than his was, so he is going to pay Konoha a visit when the baby is due."

Naruto grinned and hugged Sakura, "this is all so exciting!"

"Enough, enough!" Sakura laughed and pulled away from Naruto, "I've got to go see Tsunade now!"

_two months later_

"..." Sakura could hardly believe the silence between her mother and her. The older Haruno, who looked so much like her daughter had not been pleased upon first hearing her child was pregnant, but she thought she could adapt to it. But now, Sakura, sitting before her, seven months pregnant was almost too much to bear.

"My baby!" Sakura's mother cried, "How could you do this? I knew we should never have let you go to the ninja academy! Look at you barely old enough to support yourself, and with child! And without a husband! How the town talks! My daughter the _slut_!"

"Mother!" Sakura snapped, "Don't say that about MY baby! Don't say that about me! I don't regret-"

"But the dishonor! You have dishonored us!"

"I don't regret a single thing!" Sakura snapped, "My baby is a blessing! Not something born of dishonor, I went through hell and ended up with a piece of heaven! I'll tell you this: I'll love my child more than you ever loved me!"

"Ninja whore!" Sakura's mother squealed, "brought dishonor about your own family!"

Sakura stood, a fire burning in her eyes as her Inner threatened to break through; her standing brought her mother to her feet, leaving Sakura to tower over her wretched mother by a good three inches.

"Out!" Sakura whispered fiercely, "I don't want you in my child's life, unless you can change!"

Sakura's mother met her daughter's feroicity with a miniscule version, "I don't want you in my house when things don't work out!"

"Don't worry mother, I wont," Sakura growled watching her mother leave her house and storm down the pathway. Once she was gone, Sakura slid back onto the couch and placed her head in her hands. She let the tears fall then, let the sobs tear from her throat in small noises. She hadn't expected that her mother wouldn't change, she thought the woman would come to her senses eventually and accept this. Maybe if she had, she would've been a good grandmother...but something told Sakura, that no, no her mother could never be an ideal grandmother. But Sakura would be the best mother for her child.

_a month and three weeks later_

Sakura sighed and breathed in the night air, she was sitting comfortably upon her own roof with the Kazekage and soon to be surogate uncle of her child, Subako no Gaara.

"I can't imagine being Kazekage or Hokage," Sakura said, "I don't thin it was something I was ever meant to do. I think Kami meant for me to get with child."

Gaara nodded, composing his thoughts, "I believe that it was a happening meant to bring us all closer. To bring the generation that is the new sanin, the demon possed and the bringers of change together."

Sakura nodded, "Did Tsunade tell you yet?"

Gaara nodded, "hn, she did."

"He'll be a great one," Sakura sighed, "a dream he's going to have finally realized. He's changed enough lives to earn it, and he's done so much..."

"Naruto will make a great Hokage," Gaara said with great meaning.

"That he will," Sakura agreed. "Hey Gaara can you help me down now? I think I need to get some sleep tonight."

Gaara half-smiled and helped the rose haired girl down off the roof and into her room.

"Goodnight Gaara, I'll see all of you in the morning," Sakura said and walked into her room. She stared at her bed, a sudden feeling washing over her, she'd known that one or both the Uchiha's was gone; oh well her's was not.

_Morning_

"Help!" Sakura shrieked barely holding herself up, sharp pains running through her body and a large puddle of clear liquid under her.

The three ninjas from Suna rushed into the room and Temari exclaimed, "Shit!"

There was wide eyes all around and yelling and confusion. "Stop! Stop!" Sakura shouted.

"Cool it guys," Temari growled, "Gaara you and me will get her to the hospital, Kankuro go get everybody who is suposed to be there for this thing!" She was met with a questioning look from Kankuro, "Just go!" Temari shouted and everyone moved into action.

Within a few hours, the whole rookie nine with the surviving sensei were in the waiting room, listening to Sakura's screams.

Naruto and the rest of the surogate family stood around Sakura in masks, he one one side with one hand and Ino on the other with her other hand. Tsunade attended her student with great care, "whispering words of "push" and "come one girl, you can do it"

Sakura screeched and screamed and pushed; her labor lasting for hours until a promise from Tsunade came, "just one more." She gave it her all and another cry filled the air. But this cry was new and not so hard to take to heart. Sakura leaned back into her hospital bed, her hair sticking to the pillow and her face, her eyes heavily lidded with dark circles underneath them.

"Congradulations," Tsunade cheered, "You have a very healthy baby boy."

"Let me see him," Sakura said weakly. She watched as Naruto took the bundle into gentle arms and carried it over to Sakura, he handed it over to her looking happy but shaken from the whole ordeal. Sakura laughed lightly then looked over her baby, holding him in her porcelain colored arms. He blinked his big green eyes at her, framed in her soft skin, a lock of raven hair sat upon his head and Sakura had to laugh. Part of her had wondered if he would inherit her hair, and here it was missing from her beautiful baby.

"Welcome to the world Washi" Sakura cooed.

**----**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, the reason I had Sakura's mother behave that way is because I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to continue this someday and if I did I didn't want to include her parents, because not enough is mentioned about them. **

**As for the begining, I didn't go into much detail with how she and Itachi ended up having relations, because in honesty I wanted a child born of that pairing-but I didn't want to come p with an elborate story for it. I just wanted the creation of Washi and wanted to show the realtions with the other characters, how they behave in response to this and how they become family.**


End file.
